Wanting To Turn Back Time
by GGLOVER91
Summary: Takes place after 'Say Something'. Lorelai decides to take the job with Mike Armstrong. Luke is left behind. Lorelai comes back almost four years later with a surprise. Last Chapter Up!
1. Prologue

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Prologue**

* * *

Lorelai moved the chip bowl and climbed out of bed. She made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. She peered into the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was a mess of curls, her eyes were red and puffy, she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. She walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it. She picked up the phone, dialed the number and listened.

"Hello, Mike Armstrong?"

"Yes." Mr. Armstrong replied.

"This is Lorelai Gilmore, Richard Gilmore's daughter, I'm calling about the job offer."

* * *

Luke woke up the next morning with an awful headache. He climbed out of bed and turned to the night stand to be face to face with a picture of Lorelai Gilmore. He frowned. He wasn't with Lorelai anymore. He told her he couldn't be in the relationship anymore. He knew it hurt her, but it hurt him when Christopher said all those things at the Vow Renewal. Luke took the picture and slid it into the drawer. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the orange juice. He poured himself a glass and walked over to the window. He gazed out onto the crazy town that he lived. He saw Kirk running down the street, Taylor chasing after him, Miss Patty teaching a dance class, Babette walking her latest cat, and then he saw it. Lorelai in her jeep driving towards the highway.

* * *

After hanging up with Mike Armstrong, she grabbed a bag and packed it full. She stuffed it along with her purse into the jeep. She took one last look at the crap shack, went out locking the door, getting into the jeep and driving off.

She drove straight down past Luke's, glancing over only to find it closed. She checked the time. _7:30 _She turned back not wanting to see him.

* * *

The day went by slow for Luke. He kept glancing up when the bell rang, hoping to see Lorelai there. But it was always some weirdo from this freak town. Finally around 5:00 he trudged upstairs without speaking one word to Lane.

* * *

Lorelai looked down at the paper she had scribbled directions on. She had to take the highway north to New York City. After getting there she would have to call up Mike Armstrong. She kept driving north.

Two hours later she drove into the Big Apple. She glanced around at her surroundings. Busy streets, people everywhere. She liked it here. Busy, she would stay busy, and hopefully keep _him _off her mind.

She drove into a garage, payed and parked then headed off on foot down the street.

* * *

When Luke had went upstairs, Lane was confused. She knew that he and Lorelai broke up, but he just left, without telling her or Caesar if he was going to close up or what. She walked up after him, stopped at his door and listened. She could here a loud sob coming from inside. Then she heard something crash and break. She knocked softly on the door.

"Luke? It's Lane. May I come in?"

Lane heard Luke sniffle, and walk to the door. He opened it, and Lane saw one devastated man. His eyes were red and puffy, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he had almost a full grown beard.

"Are you alright?" Lane asked Luke.

"I'm fine Lane, what do you want?"

"Would you like Caesar to make you a salad?"

Luke looked away. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay. If you need anything, call down and I'll get it."

"Thanks." Luke mumbled starting to shut the door, while Lane turned to walk off.

"Oh hey Luke." Lane said turning around.

"Huh?"

"I'll close up the diner."

Luke half smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

And with that, Luke went back into his apartment, and Lane went back to the diner.

* * *

Lorelai pushed the key into the lock and turned it. She heard it click then pushed the door open. She looked around her new home.

It was nice, small, but nice. There were plenty of windows, and a big kitchen. Lorelai wouldn't be using that anytime soon. She walked down the hall to find two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bigger one would be hers, and the smaller one would be made into a nursery. She turned back around and went into the livingroom. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Rory.

"Rory, it's mom. I'm in New York. I took that job with Mike Armstrong. I need you to come by when you get time off of school. I have some big news, and I need some furniture. Call me. Love ya kid."

With that Lorelai hung up. She dropped her phone back into her purse and sat the purse on the ground. She took her hands and gently placed them on her stomach.

She mumbled to the air. "I'm 16 all over again."

* * *

_**A/N: That's the prologue. The next chapter will skip 3 years and 8 months. I hope the Prologue was alright. Please review, and thank you for reading.**_


	2. Wanting A Daddy

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Wanting A Daddy**

* * *

3 years 8 months later

Lorelai Gilmore ran around her apartment chasing after her 3 year old son. She finally caught him and swung him in the air kissing him on the head.

"I got you!" Lorelai smiled sitting Kaleb down.

"He he he." Kaleb laughed running off towards his room.

Lorelai smiled then plopped down onto her red checked couch.

"Mama!" Kaleb yelled running into the livingroom with a picture frame. "Tell me story!"

Lorelai knew what her son was referring too. The picture was of Luke Danes. Every night Kaleb would beg her to tell him the story of his father. Of course Lorelai would agree, and she would put Kaleb on her lap, hold the frame in her hands and tell a made up story of Luke. Then she would put Kaleb into bed and go back, sit on the couch, and stare at the picture until the phone would ring. And Rory would always be on the other end.

Tonight was different. She told the story, put Kaleb in bed, went and stared at the picture, but Rory never called. Finally after an hour of staring at it she got up and walked to the phone. She dialed her 23 year old daughter.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"It's mom."

"Hey mom." Rory said as she unlocked the apartment her and Logan shared.

"You didn't call." Lorelai said pulling open the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"Yea, sorry."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Rory said dropping her bag onto the ground and flipping the light on. "Just got tied up at work."

"Oh." Lorelai took a sip of the orange juice.

"Listen mom I have to go, tell Kaleb I love him."

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

"Love you, bye."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up.

* * *

Lorelai woke up at 6:35 and got in the shower. She climbed out 10 minutes later, and wrapped a blue towel around her small body. She went to the counter and picked up her brush. She brushed through her hair, then took a hair band and pulled her curls out of her face. She grabbed her robe off the back of the door, unwrapped her towel, and tied the robe around her. She unlocked the door and walked down the hall towards Kaleb's room. She pushed open the door and walked inside to find the three year old little boy wrapped up in baseball sheets asleep. She walked over, kissed his head then walked out. She cracked the door and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, quickly drank it, rinsed it out and went into her room. She pulled out a black skirt and a blue silk button down top. She took out her favorite black heels and sat them with her outfit. She slipped off her robe, took out some underclothes out of her top drawer, put them on, slipped on her skirt and top, and slid her feet into her black heels. She walked out of the room, back to the bathroom. She bent down and took out the hair dryer, plugged it in. She walked back out of the bathroom to Kaleb's room and opened the door.

"Kaleb, time to get up." Lorelai called walking over to the little boy. "Mommy has to get to work." Lorelai pulled the blankets off of him, and instantly he opened his eyes. Lorelai peered down at the little boy. He looked so much like his father. He had light sandy brown hair that fell at his eyes, he had the slender nose, and the perfectly rounded ears. The only things Lorelai could claim that he had like her was his blue eyes, and his stubbornness. He also acted a lot like Rory. He was smart, even for a three year old, he could already read. "Come on baby. If you get up now, we can stop and eat breakfast at Rockies."

Kaleb shook his head yes. Lorelai picked the little boy up and headed towards the bathroom. She sat him down and walked over to the tub. She turned the water on, turned back to Kaleb, pulled off his baseball pjs and put him into the tub.

"You take a bath, while I dry my hair for work." Lorelai said to the sleepy eyed boy. "Okey Dokey?"

"Okey Dokey." Kaleb replied.

Lorelai ruffled his hair and stood up. She went to the counter, pulled down her hair, picked up the dryer and began drying her hair.

15 minutes later, Lorelai was brushing through her now straight hair while Kaleb was splashing in the tub behind her. She took a blue sparkly clip, pinned back her hair on one side, then turned to Kaleb.

"Time to get out, and get dressed."

"Mommy!" Kaleb cried.

"No Mommy!" Lorelai said unplugging the bath, and pulling Kaleb out. "Go get dressed!" She said wrapping a towel around him and spanking his bottom. Kaleb ran off yelling.

* * *

Luke's daily schedule for the past three years had been something different than his schedule almost 4 years ago. Now, he wouldn't wake up early, he was up all the time. It seemed he never slept. The only time he slept was maybe and hour or two during lunch. Even then he didn't sleep like he should. He tossed and turned and never got comfortable. He knew why. He didn't have _her _next to him. He missed her warmth, her smell, her hugs, her kisses, he missed everything about her. People would have expected him to be over it by now. I mean, it's been 3 years 8 months and 15 days. Not that he was counting or anything. But it was hard. The only person he truly loved was gone. He had no idea where she went, Rory didn't even come around. The Lorelais' were totally out of his life. No beautiful blue eyes to look at him, no hair flip to make him smile, and no little black dress to make him cave. He wasn't over it. He admits it. He also never goes into the diner anymore. The only time he does is at night. Then he only goes there to count money. Luke Danes was lost. And everyone knew it.

* * *

Kaleb's favorite place to eat was a little diner, just a mile away from their apartment. Lorelai would take him their every morning for breakfast, and sometimes for dinner. On this morning after plenty of begging from Kaleb, she gave in. They sat in a booth by the window, ordering a cup of coffee and a glass of milk. Kaleb took after his father. Health nut all the way.

"When I get meet daddy?" Kaleb asked looking up at Lorelai with his big blue eyes.

Lorelai was taken aback. "Your...daddy?"

"Uh huh." Kaleb shook his head. "When?"

"Well Kaleb, daddy lives in Connecticut."

"Can we go see him?"

"No Kaleb." Lorelai replied shaking her head.

"But... I want daddy." Kaleb said crying.

Lorelai knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She knew he would ask for his daddy. Rory had told her over and over to call and tell Luke that he had a kid. But did she listen? No. Lorelai was too stubborn.

"Okay baby. Okay." Lorelai said going around to him and holding him. "I'll take you to daddy."

* * *

After work Lorelai picked Kaleb up from a local day care and took him home. She put him in the living room with Lion King on, and went into her room. She picked the phone up off her night stand and sat down on the bed dialing Rory's number.

"Hey mom." Rory answered. She was in Wal Mart picking groceries up.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Getting groceries." Rory replied taking a package of chocolate chip cookies and dropping them in the cart.

"Has Logan turned you into a little housewife?" Lorelai asked teasing.

"No mom. I just needed to pick some things up. What's up?"

"Kaleb asked for Luke today."

Rory stopped walking. "What?"

"We were at breakfast, he looked up at me and asked to see his daddy."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Mom!"

"Well."

"You need to take him to Stars Hollow and meet Luke. Luke deserves to know he has a kid."

"I know, but after three years?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But.."

"I'll drive up there this weekend and pick you and Kaleb up. We can stay at our old house."

"The Crap Shack is still standing?" Lorelai asked. "I would've thought Taylor had knocked it down by now."

"It's still standing, with everything the exact way you left."

"That's a little creepy."

"No one has dared to go near it."

"Are you sure you want to drive all the way up here?"

"I'm positive. I haven't seen my little brother in a while."

"He's been asking about you."

"He has?"

"He asks when his sissy is going to come stay the night with him."

"I defiantly wish you lived near mom, I miss you two so much."

"I know. I miss you."

"I better go." Rory said smiling. "I'll call you when I leave Friday."

"Okay kid. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_**A/N: There we go. Not great. But there it is. I hope you like it so far.**_


	3. Wednesday Night Dating

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Wednesday Night Dating**

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon. Lorelai was running around the office dropping papers off at different people's station. As she was on her way back to her office she was stopped by a young blonde man. 

"Lorelai, right?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, you're the new kid, huh?" Lorelai replied smiling.

"I guess you could call me that." He smiled. "I'm David."

"Nice to meet you." She said. "You like it here so far?" She asked walking towards her office with him following behind.

"Yea. It's a great place to work." David replied. "I know it's soon, and everything, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out tomorrow night?"

Lorelai gave him the once over. "Aren't you a little too young for me?"

"I don't think so." He smiled.

"How old are you?" She asked, eyebrow up.

"40." He stated.

"Damn it!" She smiled stacking the papers in her hand on top of another stack.

"Too old?" He asked.

"Perfect age." She replied smiling. "You said tomorrow night?"

"Yea, around 6:00."

"Sure." She smiled. She turned to her desk and scribbled her number on a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call around 5:00."

He smiled. "Okay."

* * *

The next day she took off work so she could spend time with Kaleb. The whole morning she chased him around playing this and that, finally around 3:00 he fell asleep and she moved him into his room. She went into her room, and started getting ready. She hadn't been on a date in over 3 years. It had been so long ago. She thought about what she would wear on those dates with Luke. Never, would she ever wear those around any other guy. She went to her small closet and opened it up. She searched until she found the perfect outfit. A white flowing skirt that fell below her knees, and a pink sleeveless top. She threw it on quickly, and made her way to the bathroom, to do her hair and makeup. 

About 4:50, Lorelai finished. Her hair was loosely curled and fell close to her elbows. Her makeup was very little. Eye makeup and blush. She went into Kaleb's room to wake him up.

"Come on Kaleb. Mommy's leaving soon."

"Where?"

"I'm going to go eat dinner with a friend."

"Can come?" He asked sitting up.

"No honey. It's just me and him." Lorelai picked the little boy up. "Who would you like to stay with tonight?"

"Umm.." Kaleb thought. Lorelai noticed that he looked a lot like Luke when he was thinking. "Mimi."

"Mimi it is." She said pulling him up on her hip and walking towards the phone. Just about that time it rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"David, hi." Lorelai replied.

"Do you think I could pick you up a little early? I have reservations at Le De Restaurant for 6:00."

"That's over near Broadway."

"That's why, I thought I could pick you up early."

"Oh yea, that's fine. I have to call the babysitter and have her come now."

"Babysitter?" David asked confused.

"I have a three year old son. His name is Kaleb."

"Oh." He said shocked.

"I also have a 23 year old daughter."

"Big age difference." He replied.

"Yea. Well I better go if I want to get a babysitter."

"Okay, see you in a while."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up. "Okay Lucas let's call Mimi."

"You call me Lucas."

"That's your middle name."

"Op." He said.

Lorelai kissed his head then dialed Mimi.

* * *

At 5:30 promptly, David rang the doorbell. _I'll have to teach him to be late. _She smiled at the memory of Luke always coming to pick her up late. She shook her head, trying to rid the thought. She opened the front door and smiled at David. 

"Come in. You can meet my son." Lorelai moved out of the way and let him walk in.

"Here, these are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of roses.

Lorelai smiled and sniffed the sweet scent. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. _Defiantly doesn't taste like Luke. _She silently cursed herself for the thought. "Kaleb!" She called pulling a vase out of the cabinet. "Get in here!" Lorelai slipped the roses into the vase and filled it with water. "Mimi!"

"Is Mimi your daughter?" He asked.

"No, Mimis' the babysitter." Lorelai sighed. "Kaleb Lucas Danes!"

All of a sudden a little boy with sandy brown hair and big blue eyes came running in from the back of the apartment. David peered down at the little boy. _He doesn't look much like Lorelai. Must take after his father. _"Well hello." David said kneeling in front of Kaleb.

"Hi." Kaleb replied.

"Kaleb this is David, he's my friend that I'm eating dinner with."

"Oh." Kaleb replied, blue eyes clouding over with tears. All of a sudden he burst out of the room crying.

David looked up at Lorelai. "What did I say?"

Lorelai just smiled and walked off after Kaleb.

"Kaleb?" She called walking into his room. "Oh there you are Mimi."

"Hi Lorelai." Mimi replied in a thick french accent.

"Could you give me a minute with Kaleb?"

"Oh um sure."

Lorelai plopped down on the bed next to Kaleb. "So. What was that all about?"

"He going be daddy?" Kaleb asked looking up at Lorelai with tear stains down his face.

"Oh no Kaleb. Daddy is your daddy forever. No one could take that from you." _Except me._ "David's just a friend. We're going to go out and eat dinner, and then we'll be back."

"No marry him?"

"No." Lorelai replied kissing the boy on his sandy brown head. "Come on." She picked him up and headed out of the room.

* * *

"That was a great dinner." Lorelai smiled as her and David walked down the busy street of New York City. 

"I"m glad you liked it." David looked over at her.

They walked a few more steps in silence.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out again on Friday."

Lorelai looked up into the deep green eyes of David. _Not blue. _"Well actually I have to go visit my daughter in Stars Hollow." David looked away disappointed. "But if you want, you could come down and meet my daughter."

"That would be great."

Lorelai looked away, then back up at him. "I'll call you when I get there and we can plan it out." Instantly David leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. Lorelai was surprised. She didn't want the kiss. She liked David yes, but she wasn't in love with him, and she didn't want to fall in love with him. She also couldn't help but think she was cheating on Luke.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't worry, if you know me at all, it will end up a Lorelai and Luke fic. Okay there's the third chapter. 2nd chapter of 3 years later. Read and Review! _**

**_A/N2: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far: borncountry88, Hi I'm Cold, Suusje32, ProFfeSseR, sarahb2007, lubyfanforever, jennatheJesusfreak, Christi06, litizreal,goclo92, GilmoreLover, Tears4Chris, javajunkie101, and scubaluver. Special thanks for the encourging words oflubyfanforever. Also to answer some questions, Kaleb is Hebrew, and my Aunt got me hooked on the name. Also I can't tell ya'll if Lorelai and Luke get back together, the suspense is in my favor. Lol._**


	4. Introducing Father & Son

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Introducing Father & Son**

* * *

As Lorelai sat on the couch watching Tv with Kaleb in her lap, she felt nervous. As soon as Rory arrived they were packing up and heading to Stars Hollow so Kaleb could meet his father. A loud knock sounded through the room at that exact minute. 

"Rory!" Kaleb yelled running to the door.

Lorelai jogged after him and opened it to find a glowing pregnant Rory.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai cried out grabbing Rory into a hug. "Oh my God!"

"I knew you'd be surprised." Rory said hugging her mom.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lorelai accused holding her daughter at arms length.

"I wanted to tell, or rather show you, in person."

"And what if I didn't see you until after you had the kid?"

"You wouldn't have found out till then." Rory laughed at Lorelai's face. "Just kidding."

"You better be." Lorelai shut the door behind her daughter.

"Hey Kaleb!" Rory said scooping Kaleb into her arms and hugging her.

"Why you big?"

"Well, Me and Logan. You remember Logan?" Rory waited for Kaleb's nod. "We're having a baby."

"Yea!" Kaleb yelled. "Can I meet it?"

"Of course you'll meet her."

"Did you say her?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a girl!" Rory smiled.

Lorelai grabbed Rory and hugged her again. "My baby girl, is having a baby girl!"

"I'm so glad you're happy mom."

"Of course I am. I'm going to be a grandmother." Lorelai made a yucky face. "I'm going to be a grandma."

"How about she call you Nannie Lorelai?"

"That's better then Grandma."

Rory laughed and looked back at Kaleb who was still in her arms. "Mommy said you were asking about daddy."

"Uh huh."

"Well how about I take you to go meet daddy?"

"Uh huh! Yay!" Kaleb grinned. "Mommy! I get meet Daddy!"

Rory looked over to see her mom look away. The pain of 4 years ago was still there.

* * *

Rory sat at the steering wheel. Lorelai in the passenger seat, and Kaleb asleep in his car seat. Rory looked over at her mother as she drove into Stars Hollow. 

"Are you ready for this?" Rory asked.

"No, but Kaleb is."

Rory turned back to the road. She drove up and parked outside of Luke's. She turned off the car and turned to her mother.

"You want to stay here?" Rory asked. "I'll take Kaleb in."

"Nah, I'll do it."

Lorelai unbuckled and stepped out of the car. She looked up into the diner. She couldn't see Luke inside. She opened the back door and pulled Kaleb out. He gently roused out of sleep and looked up at his mother.

"Mommy?"

"You ready to meet daddy?" Lorelai asked.

He paused and looked over at the diner, then shook his head. "Uh huh."

* * *

Lorelai, with Kaleb on her hip, walked into the diner. She peered around to find all the crazy town weirdos, Miss Patty, Taylor, Babette, and Kirk. As she walked through the door, all eyes were on her. She walked over to the counter and asked Caesar where Luke was. Caesar said he was upstairs, so she took Kaleb and started up the stairs. As soon as she disappeared, people began whispering. 

"Was that Lorelai's kid?" Miss Patty whispered.

"What's she doing back?" Taylor whispered.

Lorelai could here them whispering about her, but she ignored it and kept on going up the stairs. When she got to the top she stopped and pulled her shirt down, and smoothed out her skirt. She hoped Luke liked it. The blue top brought out her eyes, and the black skirt matched with her black high heels. She also hoped he would be impressed by Kaleb's outfit. A pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He also had a little Yankees cap on. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" She heard Luke call from the other side.

A minute later the door was opened and Lorelai was face to face with Luke Danes.

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered.

"I'm sorry for barging in, I just thought that well..."

"Daddy!" Kaleb interrupted. "Mommy, Daddy!"

Luke looked over at the little boy in Lorelai's arm. "Lorelai?" Luke asks turning to Lorelai.

"This is your son." Lorelai breathes. "I wanted to tell you. I really did, but everything happened and you and me and I took the job and left. I'm so sorry." Lorelai broke crying.

Luke bit his tongue. "Come in." He moved out of the way to let the crying Lorelai inside. "Want some coffee? I assume you still like coffee?"

"Yes." Lorelai said through tears. "I haven't had a good Luke's cup of coffee in over 3 years."

"What about..."

"Kaleb."

"Kaleb."

"He'll take apple juice."

"No coffee? With a mother like you, I'm surprised he's not addicted."

"No, he has too much of you in him."

"At least he knows what's good for him."

"Mommy?" Kaleb whispers. "Is that daddy?"

"Yes, would you like to meet him?"

"Please."

Lorelai turns to Luke, with Kaleb on her hip. "Luke." Luke turns at his name. "Someone would like to meet you." Lorelai pulls Kaleb up and sits him on her arm. "Luke this is your son, Kaleb Lucas Danes. Kaleb, this is your daddy."

"I know daddy."

"You do?" Luke asks.

"Every night he brings a picture of you that I gave him into the livingroom and I tell him a story about you."

"Can call daddy?" Kaleb asks Luke.

"Um well sure." Luke says.

"You don't have to Luke."

Luke looks closely at the boy. He notices the brown hair, ears, and nose that are identical to his own. But the blue eyes are no doubt Lorelai's. "How old is he?" Luke asks pouring some apple juice into a cup.

"3." Kaleb chips in. "Big boy 3."

"So that means.." Luke trails off.

"Yea." Lorelai replies knowing his thought. "Kaleb has been asking about you lately, so Rory thought it was best if we brought him here to see you."

"Rory? Is she here?"

"Yea, she's out front." Lorelai said taking the cup from Luke and letting Kaleb sip on it.

"Yummy." Kaleb giggles.

"Could I see her?" Luke asks. "I really would like to see her."

"Yea, she would like that." Lorelai replied handing Luke back his cup. "You'll have to give me that cup of coffee later."

"I will."

* * *

Lorelai walks down the stairs, Kaleb on hip, with Luke following behind. She pulls back the curtain to find everyone gone. _Went to gossip. _

"I'll go get Rory and bring her in." Lorelai starts out the door, when Kaleb whispers something in her ear. "Luke?" She asks turning around to him.

For the first time today, Luke really saw how Lorelai looked. He was too busy in watching the little boy, that he never noticed how beautiful Lorelai had gotten. Her hair was straight and fell just above her elbows. Her blue eyes brighter than ever which made her blue top stand out. Her black skirt which was just above her knees, showed off her tan legs. He cleared his throat. "Uh..yea?"

"Could Kaleb stay with you why I get Rory?" Lorelai asked shifting the boy to her other hip.

"Well..." Luke said looking away. "I guess."

Lorelai walked over to Luke, kissed Kaleb's head and handed him to Luke. "I'll be right back." With that she walked out the diner, bell ringing.

"So..you want something to eat?" Luke asked the little boy. It was the first time he ever had held his son.

"Carrots?" Kaleb asked gripping onto Luke's red flannel.

"Um okay." Luke said sitting the little boy on the stool and walking around the counter to find some carrots. "You want ranch dip with that?"

The little boy shook his head yes.

Luke went in the back looking for carrots and ranch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai went out the door to get Rory. She wasn't in the car, so she expected she walked around the corner. Not even 5 minutes later Rory came wobbling towards the car with her hand on her 7 month pregnant belly. 

"There you are!" Lorelai called as Rory came wobbling up. "Or you two, I should say."

"I absolutely hate being pregnant." Rory complained wiping her forehead. "It's bad enough not to be able to fit into any cute clothes, but having to pee every 5 minutes! It gets pretty damn annoying."

"Sorry hon." Lorelai pats her hand which is laying on Rory's belly.

"Where's Kaleb?"

"Inside with Luke."

"How did he take it?"

"Kaleb took it fine." Lorelai said.

"I mean Luke."

"Alright I guess." Lorelai smiled. "He really didn't say anything. He's probably still in shock."

"I bet so." Rory replied. "Someone he hasn't seen in 4 years is back and with his son. Pretty big news."

"Luke wants to see you."

"Why?" Rory asks.

"I guess he missed you. Ever since I left you haven't been around."

"Oh well I guess I could go in, but I'm getting really hungry, so we'll have to hurry."

"Okay." Lorelai says letting her daughter walk in front of her.

* * *

Inside Luke had given Kaleb some carrots and ranch dip, and poured him a glass of apple juice. When the bell rang, Luke looked up to see a pregnant Rory walk through the door. Her hair was short, rightbelow her earsand was wearing a pink maternity top with blue jeans. 

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled walking up to the counter, ruffling Kaleb's hair.

"Rory. You're..."

"Pregnant."

"You look beautiful." Luke said walking around the counter to hug Rory.

"Thanks." Rory said looking closely at Luke. His eyes were red, with dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in months. His beard, more full than he used to wear it. "How you been?"

Luke looks down then back up at Rory. "Alright."

Rory understood and just hugged him.

"Would you like some lunch?" Luke asked walking around the counter. "I'll lock up so you guys can be by yourselves and not bombarded with crazy weirdos."

"Yes please." Rory says sitting down next to Kaleb and sitting her purse on the counter. "I've been dying for a Luke's burger for a long time."

"I'll have the same with..." Lorelai started.

"Nothing healthy. Got it." Luke said walking into the back.

Rory turns to Lorelai. "He seems fine with the whole thing."

"I guess, but it might not be a good time to talk about Kaleb right now."

"Good idea."

* * *

30 minutes later 

Lorelai sat at the bar with an empty plate in front of her, and Kaleb in her lab. Rory was in the bathroom for the 4th time, and Luke was standing behind the counter.

"Thanks for lunch Luke." Lorelai said smoothing out Kaleb's hair. "So when do we sit down and talk, just you and me?"

Luke starts to wipe the counter, trying not to look up at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"How about tomorrow?" Lorelai asks. "I could come here around 7:00, and we can talk, one on one, in your apartment."

"Yea."

"Yea to what?"

"What you just said."

"Good." Lorelai smiled at him

"Yea good." Luke smiled looking up into her eyes.

"Damn pregnancy." Rory mumbled walking out of the bathroom. "Mom, I need to get to home and sleep."

"Oh okay, I think your brother needs to too." Lorelai said standing up, breaking eye contact, and holding onto a sleeping Kaleb. "Say bye Kaleb."

Kaleb opens his eyes. "Bye bye."

"Bye." Luke says to the three as they walk through the door.

Luke locked the door and made sure the sign was turned to closed then headed upstairs. He was closed for the rest of the night.

He sat down into his chair and thought about what had happened that day. Lorelai had come back, with his son. He would've never expected it. He had a son. A son that looked just like him.

* * *

_**A/N: So there it is. Luke found out about his son. Don't worry it wont be all happy dappy. Some BIG things happen between L & L, this next chapter. Read and Review!**_


	5. Lovers Once Again

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Lovers Once More**

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up with a sense of comfort. Like she was where she belonged. She pulled back the sheets, that hadn't been washed in a few years, and stepped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes, smoothed out her 'I Love Lucy' pajamas and headed downstairs for the only thing that kept her moving.

"Mommy!" Kaleb called as Lorelai walked down the stairs.

"How long have you been up?" Lorelai asked stepping off the stairs.

"Since around 6:00." Rory piped up, walking into the living room. "He woke me up."

"Coffee?" Lorelai replied.

"Kitchen." Rory said walking over to the couch and sitting next to Kaleb.

Lorelai traipsed into the kitchen, picked up the pot and poured herself a cup. She went back into the livingroom, sipping the coffee.

"Whatcha watching?" Lorelai asked sitting on the other side of Kaleb.

"Cartoons." Kaleb replied.

"Duh. But which ones."

"Flintstones." Rory replied.

"Oh, okay."

The three sat in silence watching the TV, until Lorelai spoke up.

"Kaleb?"

Kaleb turned to look at Lorelai.

"Did you like daddy?"

"Uh huh." Kaleb replied.

"Good." Lorelai smiled hugging the boy to her.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory made plans for the rest of the day. Lorelai, Rory, and Kaleb, would all go eat at Luke's, than Rory and Kaleb would drive to New Haven, while Lorelai and Luke talked.

"What do you want?" Lorelai asked Kaleb as they sat around a table in the corner of Luke's.

"Pancakes."

"Rory?"

"Same."

"So do I."

"What can I get you three?" Luke asked walking over to their table.

Rory looked up to see a different Luke. He looked as if he actually slept last night, and his beard was trimmed into just a little stubble. "I want pancakes, half bacon half sausage."

"A large order of..." Lorelai turns to Kaleb. "You want strawberry?"

Kaleb shakes his head yes.

"Strawberry pancakes."

"And what for you?" Luke asks.

"I'm eating the strawberry pancakes." Lorelai saw Luke's smirk. "Hey! I see that."

Luke just turned and walked away smirking.

"Luke hasn't changed one bit." Lorelai commented. "Not one bit."

* * *

After breakfast, Rory and Kaleb left, and Lorelai followed Luke upstairs.

"Want some coffee?" Luke asked shutting the door behind them.

"Please." Lorelai said sitting on his couch. She took that time to look around Luke's apartment. He still had the queen sized bed, and the Tv, and if she went into the bathroom, she was sure she would find the shelf and toothpaste she used. "The place hasn't changed much."

"Nope." Luke replied starting the coffee pot. He walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

"So.."

"So.." He repeated.

Lorelai smiled thinking about all the times she stayed the night. The way after he fell asleep he would put his arm around her stomach and hold her close. She wanted that feeling again. She wanted to turn back time. And she was going to feel that way now. She stood up walked over to Luke, and leaned in until she felt his lips against hers. She pushed in with passion, and built up hunger of the past 4 years.

Luke sure didn't stop it. He probably wanted it ten times more than she did. He had missed her so much, and now that she was back, he felt as if he had a second chance.

Luke pulled Lorelai down onto him, never breaking the kiss. They stayed there for a few seconds until Lorelai stood up, pulling Luke with her. His hands traveled from her face down to her hips squeezing them softly. Lorelai started pulling Luke towards the bed. She laid down on the bed and pulled Luke on top of her. His hands pulled on her shirt, and got it off successfully. Next, Lorelai unbuttoned his flannel and threw it off. Their lips met in an intensifying kiss.

"I love you Luke." Lorelai whispered against his lips.

* * *

4 ½ hours later

Lorelai lay underneath the flannel sheets up against Luke's chest. Her head against him, and his arms around her waist. He was asleep, she was drifting in and out of sleep, when a loud knock came from the door. Lorelai jumped up, waking Luke at the same time, and started running around grabbing her clothes and putting them on. Luke who was in his boxers, threw on his pants and a flannel, and walked to the door while Lorelai ran into the bathroom, half dressed.

"Yea?" Luke asked pulling the door open.

"Sorry for interrupting you Luke, but Rory's downstairs waiting on Lorelai." Lane said.

"Tell Rory she'll be right down." Luke replied. "She's in the bathroom."

"Okay." Lane said walking off.

Luke went back inside closing the door. He looked over at the bed, and saw all sheets on the floor.

Just then Lorelai came out of the bathroom, hair a mess, clothes on. Luke looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I guess I gotta go." She said grabbing her purse and walking past him.

"Yea."

"Thanks." Lorelai replied as she opened the door. "For this. I think we both needed it."

Luke just nodded as she shut the door. He still loved her, but didn't know what to do. He couldn't turn back time.

* * *

_**A/N: Short, but whatever. Tell me how you like it. Read and Please Review! Many of you want Lorelai and Luke to be together, and I want them to be too, but just read, I promise it will get worse, then better, then maybe worse again. Who knows? Not me.**_


	6. The Aftermath

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**The Aftermath**

* * *

"There you are mom!" Rory called as Lorelai exited the diner. "What took you so long?"

Lorelai stayed silent and kept walking towards Rory's car.

"Mom? What happened?" Rory called walking after her mom.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lorelai said climbing into the car.

Rory frowned and climbed into the driver's seat. She looked over at her mom who was turned away, started the car and drove towards the crap shack.

* * *

When they arrived, Lorelai got out and walked straight into the house not saying one word. Rory looked confused. She got out, grabbed Kaleb from the back seat, and went into the house, laying Kaleb on the couch and walking up the stairs towards her mother's room. She put her ear up to the door and listened for any kind of noise. Loud sobs came from the other side. Rory gently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Go away Rory." Lorelai cried.

"What's wrong mom?" Rory asked sitting next to Lorelai. "Did something happen between you and Luke?"

Lorelai broke out in sobs. Rory put her arm around her mother and held her close letting her cry.

* * *

"_Mom?" Rory called running into her mother's room. "What happened?" She asked sitting on the bed, next to Lorelai._

"_Luke." Lorelai mumbled, laying under the blankets._

"_What about Luke?" Rory asked putting her hand on her mother's arm._

"_He's gone. He hates me. I blew it." She cried. "I blew everything."_

"_I don't understand. What happened?" Rory asked scooting down._

"_I should've told him about Christopher." Lorelai cried._

"_That was innocent." Rory stated._

"_But I should've told him. I hid it. I shouldn't have hid it."_

"_Try to sit up." _

"_She got to him." She mumbled crying._

"_To dad? Who did?" _

"_Mom." Lorelai cried. "She pushed him to ruin everything. And now their putting up ribbons."_

"_Ribbons? Who?"_

"_Taylor. The town. They hate me. They all hate me." Lorelai cried. "I wrecked everything."_

"_Mom, this isn't good. Come on, try to sit up." Rory said sitting up._

"_He said he needed time to think, but I pushed him." Lorelai cried._

"_He'll come around." Rory said._

"_I pushed him. Now he's gone." Lorelai sobbed. _

"_He waited forever for you. He's not just going to walk away."_

"_It's over."_

"_Mom this isn't you, lying in bed like this. You should be up."_

"_You should go to school. Go back to school."_

"_I'm here. I'm staying."_

"_God, I really screwed up this time." Lorelai cried wiping her eyes. _

"_Ssshh." Rory whispered. _

"_He could've been the one." She cried._

"_He'll come around." Rory replied. "Ssshh." Lorelai reached for Rory's hand. "Try to sleep."_

* * *

Lorelai woke up the next morning to Rory, asleep next to her. She slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Rory, and started off downstairs. On the couch was a sleeping Kaleb. She walked over, sat next to him, and rubbed her hand over his face. Tracing his features, she noticed the little things about him, the way his nose curved down, more than up, or the way his eyes were rounded like her's. Her fingers stopped, when Kaleb began to wake.

"Hey Kaleb." She smiled. "You hungry?"

Kaleb shook his head sleepily.

"Let mommy get sissy up, and we'll go eat breakfast." Lorelai said rubbing Kaleb's head.

"Daddy's?" Kaleb whispered.

Lorelai looked away then back at Kaleb. "Uhh..."

"Yea, why not?" Rory asked walking into the room.

Lorelai turned around to find Rory. Her hair a mess, her clothes wrinkled.

"I mean, Luke would probably want to see Kaleb again."

"Well..."

"Please." Kaleb said giving that famous Gilmore pout.

Lorelai looked from Kaleb to Rory, then back to Kaleb.

"Fine." She said giving in.

* * *

The bell rang again. Luke looked up to find yet another crazy town weirdo. He sighed and went back to counting yesterday's tickets. His thoughts traveled to yesterday. He couldn't get his mind around what had happened. That was so out of character for Lorelai. I mean, they weren't together, they had broken up, over 3 years ago, then Lorelai runs off to New York, has _his _kid, never tells him, then comes back and he meets the kid, and when Lorelai comes over to talk they end up in bed. How? How could Mr. Responsible let this happen? He let his hunger for her take over.

The bell rang again, for about the millionth time that day. He looked up, but this time finding Lorelai, Rory, and his kid. His eyes met Lorelais'. She looked away quickly, and Luke felt his heart drop. _She regrets it. _He put down the tickets, picked up his order pad, and walked over to the table where they sat.

"Hey." Luke greeted.

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled up at Luke.

"What can I get you three?" He asked looking down at his pad.

"Scrambled eggs, with cheese, bacon, hash browns, and a large coffee." Rory replies.

"You shouldn't drink coffee when your pregnant." Luke mumbled. "The kid will be addicted."

"Fine." Rory pouted. "Chocolate milk."

"What about you?" Luke asks motioning towards Lorelai.

"Pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, and a side of hash browns for Kaleb." Lorelai replied, not looking up at Luke.

"To drink?"

"The largest coffee in the diner for me. An orange juice for Kaleb."

"Be right back." Luke said walking off.

Lorelai watched him walk off. She missed him, but she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't cry and beg for him. She wasn't that girl. She was strong. She took care of herself. And anyone else that came along, like Kaleb. She was Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, mother of two. She would make it on her own. Plus, she wasn't destined to marry.

"Here's your breakfast." Luke said sitting plates in front of them. "Hot plates."

Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes. They both knew what each other was thinking.

"_Hot plates." Luke stated sitting plates in front of Lorelai and Rory._

"_See, he called me hot plates, he so likes me." Lorelai said to Rory smiling._

"_Jeez." Luke mumbled walking away._

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai smiled.

As Luke started off, Lorelai spoke up.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai called.

"Yea?"

"After breakfast, Rory and I were going to go baby shopping, do you think you could keep Kaleb?"

Luke looked down at the little boy. He was taking a bite of hash brown. He knew he had to get to know him, after all it was his kid.

"Yea, sure. I mean if Kaleb...that's his name right?" Luke asked, receiving a nod from Lorelai. "If he want's to."

"Kaleb?" Lorelai asked looking down at Kaleb. Kaleb in turn looked up with his big blue eyes. "You want to stay with Daddy while Rory and I go shopping?"

Kaleb looks from Lorelai to Luke, then back to Lorelai. He shook his head yes, and went back to eating.

"I guess it's a yes." Lorelai said.

"I guess it is." Luke replied.

* * *

Rory made her way outside, leaving Lorelai and Kaleb inside. Lorelai got up and walked over to the counter, where Luke was.

"We're leaving." Lorelai said.

"Oh okay." Luke said coming around the counter.

"Listen, Luke. We need to talk, and I mean really talk."

"I know."

"About everything." Lorelai said referring to the other night.

"We will."

"This weekend, I'm going back to New York."

"Oh."

"Do you think, tomorrow night, we could go eat somewhere, and talk?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke with hopeful eyes.

"Yea, how about Sniffy's? I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Sure." Lorelai said kissing Kaleb on the head. "I gotta go. Bye Kaleb." She handed him to Luke. "He's potty trained, so don't worry about that."

"I wont."

"Bye baby." Lorelai said walking out, waving at Kaleb.

"So, Kaleb?" Luke said moving the boy higher on his hip. "You just ate, so what do you want to do?"

"Trucks." He smiled.

"Trucks?"

"Truck, mommy got them."

"You mean toy trucks?"

"Uh huh." Kaleb said shaking his head.

"Well, I don't have toys, but I do have..." Luke stopped. "I don't have anything."

"Oh." Kaleb said scrunching his eyebrow. He started the famous pout, Luke had grown to expect.

"But, I could go get some." Luke said to the little boy.

Kaleb smiled.

"Lane!" Luke called.

"Yea?" Lane replied walking out from the back.

"Could you run over to Lichfield, to Wal Mart, and buy some toy trucks?"

Lane looked confused. "Sure."

"Thanks." Luke said pulling out money and handing it to her.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Luke was upstairs watching his son play with toy trucks.

"Boom!" Kaleb yelled crashing them into each other. "Boom! Boom! Boom!"

Luke smiled. He had a son. A three year old son, by Lorelai. The love of his life.

Just then a knock came from his door. He got up and answered it.

"Hey Luke." Rory smiled from the other side. "I'm here to get Kaleb."

"He's playing with his trucks. Let me get him." Luke turned and walked over to Kaleb. He bent down. "Kaleb?"

Kaleb looked up at Luke with his big blue eyes.

"Rory's here."

Kaleb stood up.

"You want to take your new trucks with you?"

Kaleb shook his head no. "Stay here with you."

"Okay buddy." Luke said.

Kaleb ran over to Rory who picked him up. "Hey bubby." Rory smiled.

"Bye Kaleb." Luke called.

Kaleb pulled on his sister's shirt. "I want say bye."

Rory put Kaleb down, and he ran back to Luke.

"Daddy, bye bye." Kaleb hugged Luke's leg then ran back to Rory.

"Bye." Luke called smiling.

* * *

"There's my big boy!" Lorelai smiled as Rory came into the diner with Kaleb. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

Kaleb was all smiles. "Uh huh."

"What did you guys do?" Lorelai asked sitting Kaleb on a stool.

"Play trucks."

"Where did you get the trucks?" Lorelai asked ruffling Kaleb's hair.

"Daddy got them."

Lorelai smiled and looked up at Rory. Rory smiled back at Lorelai.

* * *

_**A/N: Here we go. Lorelai and Luke are going to have a talk in the next chapter, and I really mean talk. Lol! Anyways, Read and Review!**_


	7. Let's Talk

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Let's Talk**

* * *

"Lorelai! Suga!" Babette called running from her house towards Lorelai, Rory, and Kaleb. "Wait up Suga!" 

Lorelai mentally cursed Babette, and turned towards her with Kaleb on her hip.

"Hi Babette." Lorelai smiled.

"Rory!" Babette smiled. "My God, you're pregnant!"

"Yea Babette." Rory smiled placing her hands on her stomach. "It's Logan's."

"Oh yea, you two are married!"

"Yea, 1 year next month." Rory said showing her wedding ring.

"Oh my god! It's a rock!" Babette smiled.

Rory just laughed.

"Well Babette, we better get going." Lorelai said smiling.

"Wait. Is this your little boy?" Babette asked patting Kaleb's head.

"Yes. He's three."

"Who's the father?"

Lorelai looked down.

"It's Luke's!" Babette squealed. "I knew it!"

"We need to go Babette." Rory said grabbing her mother's shoulders and walking off.

Babette smiled and ran off to tell the whole town what she found out.

* * *

Lorelai plopped down onto the couch with Kaleb. 

"Damn that Babette."

Kaleb looked up at Lorelai.

"I mean, a damn is where Babette used to live."

"Nice cover up." Rory replied.

Kaleb got off the couch and walked off towards the kitchen.

"It's alright mom." Rory said walking over to her mom.

"The whole town probably knows by now."

"Yea, but it's better then them finding out later on."

"Whatever."

"Mommy!" Kaleb yelled from the kitchen.

"Rory go see what Kaleb wants." Lorelai told Rory.

Rory waddled into the kitchen to find Kaleb standing on a chair, trying to get a sippy cup.

"Bubby!"

"Cup!" Kaleb called.

"Okay okay." Rory said grabbing Kaleb and putting him on the ground. "Blue or green?"

"Blue!" Kaleb smiled.

Rory grabbed the blue cup and shut the cabinet. "Oj or milk?"

"Milk."

Rory pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the sippy cup and a glass. She gave Kaleb the sippy cup, and took the cup into the livingroom.

"Here, drink some milk." Rory said handing the milk to Lorelai.

Lorelai made a disgusted face, but took the milk anyways.

"You know you like it." Rory said smiling. "You craved it the whole time you were pregnant with Kaleb."

"I still don't like it." Lorelai said sitting it down. "Only in my coffee."

"As Luke would say, Junkie."

Lorelai thought back to a cool September evening.

_She walked into Luke's and went up to the counter with a coffee cup in her hand._

_"Please Luke." Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip. "Please, please, please."_

"_How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" Luke asked eyeing her carefully for any signs of lying._

"_None." Lorelai said forcefully. Luke gave her the look that told her he knew. _

_"Plus?"_

_"5."She gave in. "But your's is better."_

_"You have a problem." He said staring at her._

_"Yes I do." She replied putting the cup towards him._

_Luke grabbed the coffee cup from her and filled it. "Junkie." He mumbled._

"_Angel." She replied smiling and taking the coffee from him. "You've got wings baby."_

"Hello? Earth to Mom!" Rory said waving her hand in front of Lorelai's face. "You spaced out there."

"Oh. Sorry, just thinking."

"About?"

Lorelai looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Our lives."

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asked sitting next to her mother.

"You remember that time when you met me at Luke's, and you were hit on by that man?" Lorelai asked looking up at Rory.

"Yea, he had a friend that was for you."

"Yea, and the way their faces was when I said you were 16."

"They looked as if they were about to pass out."

"I miss the old times." Lorelai said wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"So do I mom, so do I."

* * *

The next night, Lorelai sat down with Rory to talk to her. 

"Rory?" Lorelai said coming into Rory's room.

"Hey mom."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yea." Rory said scooting over on the bed for her mom to sit down. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about moving back to Stars Hollow."

Rory looked up at her mom. "What?"

"Kaleb needs a father, I'm Miss Independent and think I can do it, but Kaleb really likes Luke, and I think it's for the better."

"Good."

"What?" Lorelai said looking at Rory confused. "What do you mean good?"

"Luke deserves to be around his kid. You're doing the right thing." Rory sighed. "Plus I wanted you near, for when this little one is born." Rory said motioning to her stomach.

Lorelai smiled. "I want to be around."

"Thanks mom." Rory hugged her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too kid."

Rory peeked over her mother's shoulder at the clock.

"Mom it's 6:00!" Rory yelled pushing Lorelai away. "Luke will be here within an hour."

"Okay, okay." Lorelai said standing up. "I'm going to get ready."

Lorelai started out the door.

"Mom." Rory called. Lorelai turned around in the door way. "Is something going on between you and Luke?"

Lorelai looked down then back up at Rory. "You know, I don't really know."

"Do you want something to happen?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yea. I do."

* * *

For the first time in Lorelai Gilmore's life, she was ready at exactly the time she was told to be. It was 7:10, and still no Luke. She stood up, smoothing out her black skirt, and walked over to the window to look out. There she saw Luke getting out of his truck. Her breath caught in her throat. He was as good looking dressed up as she remembered. He was wearing a light blue buttoned down dress shirt, black slacks, which was surprising to Lorelai because he didn't like slacks. His hair was longer then before she left, but still the same sandy brown. She watched him walk up the steps and to the door. Then the doorbell rang. She shut the curtains and walked slowly to the door.

* * *

Luke was probably as nervous now as he was on their first date. He rang the doorbell, but then it dawned on him that Kaleb might be in bed. He heard inside the clicking of heels against the floor, then the chain of the lock being slid, and then the door being pulled open. He looked up to be met with a beautiful, yet classy looking Lorelai Gilmore. 

She was dressed in a knee-length black skirt, which was accented by a deep silky purple sleeveless top. Her hair was pulled back straight. Bangs fell at her eyes, which were powdered with purple eyeshadow.

"You're late." Was the first thing she said.

"I thought you liked to have an extra fifteen minutes?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled at the memory. "Yea, I do."

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea, except Kaleb wanted to say goodnight to you." Lorelai said looking up into Luke's eyes. "He's seemed to have taken a liking to you."

Luke just smiled and followed Lorelai into the house. The walked towards Rory's room, and stopped just outside the room.

"Rory!" Lorelai called. "Is Kaleb awake?"

Rory opened the door to reveal herself, and a sleepy looking Kaleb.

"Kaleb? You want to say night to Daddy?"

Kaleb nodded and put his arms out as if for Luke to take him. Luke did just that. He pulled the little guy up into his strong arms.

"Hey Kaleb." Luke smiled ruffling the sandy brown hair, which was identical to his own. "You ready to go to bed?"

Kaleb shook his head yes and buried his face in Luke's chest.

"Well, Me and your mommy has to go, but when I drop mommy off later, I'll come say goodnight again." Luke paused and looked up at Lorelai who gave a reassuring nod. "Okay?"

Kaleb shook his head yes, and rose from his chest. "Night daddy."

"Night Kaleb." Luke said kissing the boy on the head and handing him back to Rory.

"Bye Rory." Lorelai said walking towards the front door.

"Bye."

* * *

Lorelai, followed by Luke, walked into Sniffy's Tavern a place neither had been in years. The last time was the night of their first date. They were seated in the exact same place, and both felt as uncomfortable. 

Luke ordered red wine. Lorelai smiled. They made a toast, as minds traveled back to that night.

"_Yep, I defiantly hate champagne." Luke said sitting the wine down._

"_This is nice."_

"_Good."_

"_Hey, do you remember the first time we met?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm just trying to remember the first time we met." Lorelai said thinking. "It must have been at Luke's. Right?"_

"_It was Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed and this person..."_

"_O, is it me? Is it me?" Lorelai asked pointing to herself._

"_This person comes tearing in the place in a caffeine frenzy."_

"_Oh it's me."_

"_I was with a customer, she interrupts me, wild eyed begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn.." Lorelai nods knowingly laughing. "Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute saying God knows what, so finally I turn to her and I tell her she's being annoying, sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her."_

"_You know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful."_

"_She asked me what my birthday was, I wouldn't tell, she wouldn't stop talking, so I gave in, I told her my birthday." Luke continues. "Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me."_

"_God Seriously, you wrote the menu, didn't you?"_

"_So, I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio she had written, 'You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away. I gave her coffee..."_

"_But she didn't go away." Lorelai cut in._

"_She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet," Luke paused to get out his wallet. "carry it around with me, and one day it would bring me luck." He pulled it out and handed it to Lorelai._

"_Well man, I would say anything for a cup of coffee." Lorelai said taking the horoscope. "Um, I can't believe you kept this." Lorelai looked up at Luke who waved it off. "You kept this in your wallet. You kept this in your wallet.."_

"_Eight years." Luke filled in._

"_Eight years."_

_Luke took back the horoscope, looked at it then put it back in his wallet. "Lorelai, this thing we're doing, here, me, you, I just want you to know I'm in, I am all in." Luke looks over at Lorelai who is just staring at him. "Does that..uh..are you..uh scared?" _

Luke looks up to see Lorelai lost in thought.

"So, you wanted to talk?" He asks seriously.

Lorelai shakes her head trying make the feeling of their first date disappear. "Um yea, I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Well, everything." Lorelai replies fiddling with the ring on her right hand.

"What do you want to start with?"

"Kaleb." Lorelai states.

"What about him?"

"He's your son."

"I know tha..."

"And you need to be there for him, and I think me going back to New York, will just keep you two apart, so I'm thinking of moving back."

"To Stars Hollow?"

"Yea, I just think it's good for Kaleb, I mean, now he knows you, and likes you, and you like him, I just don't want to tear you too apart."

"So you're moving back." Luke nods.

"I'm moving back."

They sit in an uncomfortable silence until Lorelai speaks up. "About the other night."

"Listen Lorelai just forget it."

"We hadn't done that in a very long time."

"Yea."

"The last time we did, was when Kaleb was conceived."

Luke turns away not wanting to continue the conversation.

"It was crazy."

"I know, you regret it, we're over and we shouldn't had done it."

"But I enjoyed it." Lorelai replied touching his hand.

Luke looked down at her hand and thought to one night when she came in the diner with Sookie, Jackson, and that weird man Rune.

"_First I gotta watch a man walk out on you, then I gotta watch you eat alone. Nope, too pathetic." Luke said shaking his head._

"_I'm not eating alone, you're here." Lorelai replied._

"_I'm working." _

"_Yea, but after three cheeseburgers your done unless your expecting Elijah to stop by." _

"_Okay fine." Luke said reaching underneath the counter. He raised a deck of cards up. Lorelai smiled happily. "5 card draw."_

"_O, your on."_

_Luke dealt out the cards, Lorelai looked at hers then made a decision. "Give me four."_

_Luke gave her four more. "Eaahh. No, four more." She said putting the four cards back down._

"_You can't have four more, those are the four I dealt you."_

"_Well, these don't help me, and I have vowed to discard anything negative in my life, first Rune, and now these four cards."_

"_Whatever you say." Luke gave in throwing her down four more cards._

_Lorelai picked them up smiling. "Aahh. Much better, thank you." _

_Luke looked up at her and studied her face with a smirk._

"_Rune knew when to run away."_

"_Ha." Lorelai replied laughing._

_Laughing from Sookie and Jackson made the two look over at them._

"_God, that's nice."_

"_Yep." Luke replied leaning against the counter._

"_The whole first date, beginning of the relationship glow. Everything is' new and exciting."_

"_Every joke is hilarious." Luke added._

"_Every little touch..." Lorelai said touching Luke's arm. "..is incredible." Lorelai smiled. "That's a good feeling."_

"_It is at that." Luke said nodding his head._

"_I miss that." Lorelai said looking up at Luke._

"_You'll have it again." Luke replied._

"_I guess."_

"You did?" Luke asked looking up at her.

"Yea, but.."

"There's a but." Luke mumbled.

"We can't. Not anymore. It was a one time thing. That's it." Lorelai said trying to reassure herself.

"Okay." Luke said not wanting what she was saying. "Whatever you want."

"That's why I always loved you Luke." Lorelai said.

Luke took a double take. "What?"

"I meant that's why I always liked you, you would do whatever I thought was best."

Luke looked at her unconvinced, but he let it go anyway.

"So, we talked." Lorelai said.

"Yea, we talked." Luke said upset.

They finished their dinner, drifting in and out of reality.

* * *

_**A/N: That was my longest chapter. 10 pages. Read and review. Also the quotes are taken straight from the show.**_


	8. Meeting The SoCalled Boyfriend

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Meeting The So-Called Boyfriend**

* * *

On Thursday morning Lorelai called her boss, Mike Armstrong, and let him know that she would be taking off a few more days. Then she called up David, she needed to start new, and maybe David could help her.

"This is David." David answered.

"David, it's Lorelai."

David instantly smiled. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Walking towards work."

"Walking?" Lorelai asked.

"I needed the exercise." David joked.

Lorelai laughed.

"Nah, my cars' in the shop, and for some reason every taxi in New York is taken."

"Ah, poor David." Lorelai laughed.

"Yea, poor me."

"Listen." Lorelai said taking a deep breath. "I'm staying in Stars Hollow for a few more days, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to come down and have dinner with me and my daughter."

"Yea, of course." David replied walking into his the Durham building. "I wouldn't pass up a date with you."

Lorelai smiled. She could make this work. Even if he wasn't Luke.

* * *

They made plans for David to meet her and Rory at Che Flores in Hartford. They would eat dinner, then drive back to Stars Hollow where they would have coffee at Luke's, and pick up Kaleb who would be staying there. David would be arriving the next night, so Lorelai had little time to let Rory know, and see if Luke would watch Kaleb.

Lorelai picked up the phone in the hallway of The Crap Shack and dialed a familiar number.

"_This is Rory and Logan Huntzberger, we're not in right now, leave us a short message, and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks."_

"Hey Rory, it's mom. Love the answering machine, not as cute as mine, but pretty good. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that friend of mine, David, is coming down from New York, and I offered us to take him to dinner and coffee. How about it? Logan could come. It would be like a double date. Sort of. Whatever. Anyways just call back, and I wont answer it so you can here my machine. Okay kid, love ya. And rub that fat belly of yours for me."

Next step was to call Luke. The phone rang three times before the gruff voice answered.

"Luke's."

"It's Lorelai."

"Oh hey." Luke said putting a plate of food in front of a customer.

"I was wondering if tomorrow night, you would like take Kaleb for a little while." Lorelai asked running her fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked taking the coffee pot and pouring coffee into glasses. _You have a date?_

"A friend of mine from New York is coming down, and my friend, me, Rory, and Logan are going to eat." Lorelai said not saying if it was a man or woman.

"So, would I keep Kaleb over night?" Luke asked.

"Oh no." Lorelai confirmed. "After dinner, we're coming back to that famous diner called Luke's to have some coffee. I'll pick him up them."

"I guess so then."

"You will?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yea, why not?"

* * *

Rory, who was sitting on the couch in her livingroom, her hand placed comfortably on her stomach, was reading a Parenting Magazine. Just then Logan came walking in.

"Hey Ace." Logan called setting down his lap top bag. "What's up?"

"We've been married a year, next month, and you still call me Ace." Rory said setting down the magazine and standing up. "Why is that?"

Logan smiled at his pregnant wife. "It fits you." He leaned in and kissed her softly. He broke away and hit the play button on the answering machine. Lorelai's voice blared through the speakers.

"_Hey Rory, it's mom. Love the answering machine, not as cute as mine, but pretty good. Anyways, I wanted to let you know that friend of mine, David, is coming down from New York, and I offered us to take him to dinner and coffee. How about it? Logan could come. It would be like a double date. Sort of. Whatever. Anyways just call back, and I wont answer it so you can here my machine. Okay kid, love ya. And rub that fat belly of yours for me."_

Rory smiled. Her old mom was back. She looked up at Logan who nodded his head yes. Rory grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"_Tired. Worn Out. Whatever, I can't get to the phone. Actually, I don't want to get to the phone. Leave a very short message or I'll hunt you down and kill you, after I rest first of course." BEEP.._

"Yea, you were right, your machine is way better. Logan and I are free for dinner, but I'm wondering is this David dude a boyfriend? Okay, call me with details. And yes, I did rub my FAT belly for you."

Rory replaced the phone. _What's Luke going to say?_

* * *

The next morning, after hashing out the details with Rory, Lorelai started getting ready. She wanted to look good, but not too good. She picked out black slacks, and a red silky v-neck top. Her hair was curled and fell shorter. She also decided she better pack a bag for Kaleb. She grabbed some of his trucks, some sippy cups, and bedtime stories. She stuffed them into a Yankees bag she got a year ago, then it was time for her get Kaleb ready. She brushed his curly hair back out of his face, put him into a Yankees jersey and blue jeans. She also grabbed a little blue baseball cap and sat it on his head backward.

"Are we ready to go see Daddy?" Lorelai asked opening the door so Kaleb could run out to the jeep.

"Yea!" Kaleb yelled running towards the jeep.

Lorelai shook her head smiling, threw the bag into the back, buckled in Kaleb, and got in and drove off.

* * *

Luke had gotten his apartment ready for Kaleb. He cleaned up, took all the dangerous stuff and put it away, he also took all the toy trucks he bought, and put them out.

Finally around four-ish Lorelai came strolling in, looking as beautiful as ever, with Kaleb tagging behind her.

"Daddy!" Kaleb called running towards Luke.

"Hey buddy." Luke smiled picking Kaleb up.

"Luke." Lorelai smiled setting a Yankee's bag down. "Hi."

"Hey." Luke replied. "What's with the bag?"

"Stuff for Kaleb."

"Oh, I'll take it upstairs." Luke sat Kaleb down and grabbed the bag. He started up the stairs.

Lorelai sat at the bar, with Kaleb next to her. A few minutes later Luke was back down serving Lorelai coffee, and Kaleb milk.

"So, when will you be getting back tonight?" Luke asked handing her a donut.

"Not sure." Lorelai replied. "We're having dinner at Che Flores, then coming back here for coffe..."

"Mom!" Rory called walking into the diner, with Logan trailing behind. "You're favorite daughter is here!"

"Rory!" Lorelai called swirling around on her stool and grabbing Rory into a hug. "Didn't we just see each other a couple of days ago?"

"Yea, but these Damn hormones." Rory cried hugging her mother tight.

"Oh hon." Lorelai smiled. "Don't cry."

Rory pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Sorry mom."

"Hey there Logan." Lorelai said putting her focus on Logan. "How are you?"

Logan reached out and shook Lorelai's hand. "Good."

"Great." Lorelai smiled. "You remember Kaleb?"

"Yea, hey K-ball." Logan said walking over to Kaleb.

"So, mom, you ready to leave?" Rory said taking her gaze off of Logan and Kaleb.

"Um.." Lorelai looked around. "Just let me finish my donut."

* * *

"Reservation for Gilmore." Lorelai asked the waitress.

"Yes, follow me please." The waitress said grabbing 3 menus.

"We're expecting one more." Lorelai quickly replied.

"Oh, is it a young man?"

"Yes."

"He's already here." The waitress turned and walked on towards a round table with 4 chairs around it, one occupied.

"David, hi!" Lorelai called.

David stood up and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Hi Lorelai."

"This is my daughter and her husband."

"I'm Rory, and this is Logan."

David reached out and shook each of their hands.

"Lets sit." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Two hours later.

"And then I dumped the coffee all down him."

The table burst out in laughs.

"I can't believe it." Lorelai smiled. "How did Mike take it?"

"Surprisingly good." David said taking a sip of his wine. "He laughed."

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Here's the check." The waitress said setting down the check.

"Oh thank you." Lorelai said going for it. But David grabbed it before she could.

"Here." David said handing a credit card to the waitress.

"I'll be right back."

Lorelai looked at David who was smiling. "I was going to pay for dinner."

"I wanted to." David said.

"But.."

But Lorelai couldn't finish her sentence when the waitress came back over and handed the receipt to David.

* * *

They left, Logan and Rory in one car, and Lorelai and David in the other. They drove back to Stars Hollow. They arrived at the diner not long afterwards.

"This is Luke's Diner." Lorelai said walking over to a table. "He has the best coffee in the world."

"Your that confident in this place." David said looking around, judging.

"Yea, Rory and I have been coming here since she was, what 10?"

"10." Rory said shaking her head.

"A very long time. We've counted on this place."

"I see." David replied.

"What can I get you?" Luke said walking over to their table.

"My son." Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

Luke looked up and noticed a unfamiliar man next to Lorelai. "Who's this?"

"Oh Luke, this is my friend David." Lorelai said patting David's shoulder. "We work together."

"Oh." Luke replied. "Kaleb's upstairs. I'll go get him."

"Why is your son with this...flannel man?" David asked whispering to Lorelai.

"Oh, this is Kaleb's father."

David saw it. The nose, the ears, the chin, and the hair. Just like the flannel diner man. _Wonder what Lorelai saw in this guy. Damn Glad it's over._

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter just for you guys. R&R.**_


	9. An On Going Sickness Between Two People

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**An On Going Sickness Between Two People**

* * *

Lorelai felt a wave of nausea hit her. She rolled over in her bed and looked up at the alarm clock. _5:53. What the... _Lorelai jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, her hand holding her mouth.

"Eeww yuck!" Lorelai yelled. "Why the hell am I puking?" She grabbed a cloth off the sink and wiped off her mouth and stood up. She felt so weak. Like she was about to pass out. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She crawled into bed and thought about what had just happened. A thought came to her mind, but she pushed it out. She hadn't in over 3 years. But she thought back to the day after she arrived a few weeks ago. Her and Luke. _No. No no no. This can't be happening. _Lorelai pushed off the covers and ran down stairs in record time. She grabbed up the phone and dialed Rory.

After 15 rings a groggy voice came from the other end.

"Hello?" Rory groggily said into the phone.

"Rory! Wake up!"

"Mom?" Rory asked looking over at the clock. "It's 6:00 in the morning!"

"I know, but I just puked."

Rory made a sick face. "Like I want to know!"

"I think it's morning sickness." Lorelai said rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"What?" Rory said instantly sitting up and flipping on the light, which of course woke Logan up.

"Who is it?" Logan said sleep thick in his voice.

"Morning sickness?" Rory repeated.

"Yea. I just have this feeling."

"But who?"

"Well..."

"Is it David?" Rory said, hoping the answer was no.

"No!"

"Well, I just thought since..."

"I've only been with a man once since Kaleb was well..."

"Let's not go into detail."

"And it was a few weeks ago."

Rory thought, _Who the hell is it? She's only been around Kirk, Taylor, Luke... Oh my God! Luke!_

"It's Luke." Rory said knowing who it is was. "I can't believe this."

"Maybe I'm not, maybe I'm imanging this all."

"But when?"

"We were going to talk, but things went over board."

"I can see that."

"Who is that Rory?" Logan asked once again.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"No." Lorelai stated. "Luke doesn't need to know."

"But if your pregnant and it's his kid, it's his kid mom."

"Oh it's your mother." Logan said rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head.

"I know, but I could just disappear again, and he would never have to know."

"He would find out."

"From who Betty Davis?"

"No, Marilyn Monroe of course." Rory replied. "I don't know mother."

"Damn it Rory."

"You need to take a test, see if it's true or not, and if it is, tell Luke."

"But..."

"No buts, now."

"Everything is closed."

"Then break in!" And with that Rory slammed the phone down.

Lorelai was taken aback. Rory had hung up on her, and very violently at that. Lorelai replaced the receiver, got her jacket, and drove off.

* * *

Lorelai grabbed the first one she saw. She checked out quickly and started home in a hurry. As soon as she arrived home she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 10 minutes later she came out crying.

* * *

Luke hadn't seen Lorelai that morning. A few things came to mind why. She was with that David dude, or she slept in. The first one was a nightmare, and the second one was more reasonable. Luke decided at lunch, he would take Kaleb home.

* * *

Luke knocked on the door for the fifth time. Finally, being fed up, he took the key out of the turtle and unlocked it. Kaleb ran in to Rory's room, and Luke started up the stairs in search of Lorelai.

He heard her crying from inside the door. He pushed it open gently and went in.

"Lorelai?"

"Oh Luke. I forgot about Kaleb."Lorelai said wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Lorelai looked down at the ground. "Nothing. Is Kaleb down stairs?"

"Yes, but I want to know what's wrong." Luke said blocking her way.

"It's nothing concerning you, just go away, you aren't my boyfriend, the most you are is the father of my kids." Lorelai yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's enough that for 4 years I have been wanting you, but now more to add to it. I've missed you, and I shouldn't have come here. I should be in New York. We weren't meant to be. You said you were out. I left, and now here we are. Just get the hell out!"

Luke took a step back looking at Lorelai. Her face pale, her eyes blood shot. He had to go. She wanted him gone, so he was going.

Luke turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Damn it!" Lorelai yelled falling on her bed.

* * *

At 4:00 the next morning Lorelai grabbed Kaleb and left for New York. Kaleb kept asking when he was going to go see Daddy. Lorelai didn't answer, all she did was cry.

* * *

For the next few days Luke sat in his apartment, going over what Lorelai had said. Then something popped out at him. _..the most you are is the father of my kids. _Kids. _What did she mean by kids?_ Luke jumped up. _She couldn't be. It was just once. There's no way. _Luke grabbed the phone and dialed Lorelai's cell phone. _She won't answer the phone. _Luke hung up the phone and dialed Rory.

"Hello?"

"Is your mom pregnant?" Luke blurted out

"Who is this?" Rory asked confused.

"It's Luke. Is your mother pregnant?" Luke snapped.

"Why?"

"She left a few days ago, and she said something." Luke took a deep breath. "Is she pregnant?"

Rory didn't want to tell him. Lorelai would be upset, and then two people would be hurt.

"Luke..."

"Please Rory. I love her."

Rory put her hand to her mouth. _Oh my God. He still loves her. _"Yes." Rory finally gets out. "She's pregnant."

"Where does she live?" Luke yells. "I need to go to her."

"Luke that might not be such a good idea."

"I don't give a damn Rory. She's pregnant with my kid. I need to go to her. Just tell me!"

"354 Hanson Street, New York, NY." Rory rambled off.

"Thanks." And with that Luke hung up, grabbed his jacket and ran off towards his truck.

* * *

It took 3 hours to get into New York, then another 15 minutes to find her house. When he pulled up in front, her jeep was parked, and lights were on. Luke jumped out and went up to the door. He breathed deep and knocked.

"I get it!" Luke heard Kaleb yell.

Then the door knob was being turned and opened.

"Daddy!" Kaleb yelled running into Luke's arm. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Buddy."

Luke looked up to find Lorelai standing behind Kaleb.

"Lorelai." Luke said standing up, letting go of Kaleb.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"We need to talk."

"We already did."

"I know you're pregnant."

"How?"

"It's mine, right?"

"Yes Luke. It's yours. You're the only man I've been with."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just leave?"

"We can't be together."

"Yes we can Lorelai!"

"No Luke! Please go back to Stars Hollow!"

"I will not leave. This is my child just as much as yours."

"I don't care! I took care of Rory her whole life, and Kaleb for his life, now this little one. I don't need you. I can take care of myself and anyone else that comes along."

"But I want to be here! I love you, Damn it!" Luke yelled.

"You only love this kid inside of me. You don't love me! Leave!" Lorelai yelled crying hitting his chest with her fists. "Leave! Leave! Leave!" Luke grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Ssshh baby." Luke whispered smoothing her hair. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

_**A/N: It's not over yet. One chapter left. And your probably wondering what happened to that David dude? Well he's gone. He left and never came back. Read and Review.**_


	10. Together Forever

**Title: Wanting To Turn Back Time**

**Together Forever**

* * *

Luke held her as close as their bodies would allow. "It's alright. I'm here."

Lorelai just sobbed into his chest.

"I'm always here."

"You need to go." Lorelai cried. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yes I should." Luke said holding her close. "I love you."

After putting Kaleb to bed Lorelai and Luke retired to the couch to talk.

"You said you were out."

"I was dumb, I'm in. I'm always in."

"I'm sorry Luke." Lorelai cried.

Luke took her back into his arms. "Lorelai, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I didn't tell you about Kaleb, and now this little one." Lorelai said motioning to her stomach.

"But now I know."

"But you should've have known from the beginning."

"Well, I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

"Are sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Very sure?"

"Very sure."

"So sure, you would cut out your heart if you didn't mean it?"

"Yes, I would cut out my heart."

Lorelai laughed at that. "So, what do we do now?"

"Go to bed." Luke stated rubbing her arm.

"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled.

"Ah jeez. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know." Lorelai giggled.

"So, do you have any extra blankets?"

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"For the couch. I need something to sleep on."

"You have something to sleep on, my bed."

"Lorelai."

"It's not a big deal." Lorelai said. "We have two children."

"Yea, but I don't think.."

"Then don't think." Lorelai said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her room. Once inside she shut the door. She went back to him and put her hand on his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, but made it deeper by moving her hands to his hair and pushing him closer.

"Lorelai." Luke made out breathless.

"Please Luke." Lorelai kissed him. "We need this. And I'm sure you want it."

"More than anything." He murmured as they fell on the bed.

* * *

Lorelai's blue eyes opened to find an empty bed. She saw Luke's flannel hanging over the chair. She got up, holding the sheet tightly around her, grabbed the flannel, put it on, and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was opened she could smell pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. She walked down the stairs and into her...their kitchen to find him cooking.

"You're up."

"Yes." Lorelai said looking for coffee. "Where's the coffee?"

"I didn't make any." Luke stated piling food onto a platter.

"Why didn't you make any?"

"Because, I don't want my beautiful wife and my unborn babies to be killed by caffeine."

"I drank it the whole time I was pregnant with Rory." Lorelai stated. "And she turned out fine."

"Yes, but you got lucky. I don't want these two to be caffeine addicts."

"Or meth addicts."

"Lorelai." Luke growled.

"Sorry." She said smiling.

Just then in came 8 year old Kaleb, with his 4 year old sister, Katie behind him.

"I made it here first!" Kaleb yelled.

"No, I did!" Katie yelled back. "Didn't I make it here first daddy?"

"You both got here at the same time." Luke stated. "Go get your sister and Logan up for breakfast."

The two little kids ran out towards the guest room.

"They look like you more every day." Lorelai smiled.

"They have your eyes."

"All three do."

"I love you Crazy Lady." Luke stated wrapping his hands around Lorelais' waist and setting his hands on her growing belly.

"I love you Burger Boy."

**Wanting To Turn Back Time Was Not A Thought Anymore**

* * *

**_A/N: It's a short story, but there it is. 57 pages in all. I hope you liked the ending. Okay, thanks for all the great reviews! And I hope you guys enjoy all my stories. Also, we are switching internet providers, so are internet will be down fora while, but please send me messages and give me some ideas, so I can be writing. Thanks again!_**


End file.
